Everything Changes
by Marblez
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. An unusual suspect brings a secret about Tony's life out into the open and thanks to this the team gets involved i omethng they never exped to...the battle to save the Wizarding World...SLASH!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or Harry Potter, I'm merely…borrowing them.

Everything Changes. 

_Prologue. _

The four had split up, McGee and Gibbs taking the front, Ziva and Tony the back as they searched the building for the suspect. They'd been chasing the guy for an hour already, on foot but he seemed to be one step ahead. Until he had run into this building that is. This building they could cut him off in, trap him in. All had their weapons drawn and were in communication via earpieces. This guy had killed eight marines in the last two weeks, he was dangerous.

Tony and Ziva found themselves in a large room and were checking it when the ceiling seemed to explode, a bright white light preceding the falling of debris. Both of them automatically crouched, covering their heads until the debris had stopped raining on them. It wasn't like any explosion that the Mossad Officer had ever seen. Tony however was quite familiar with this particular type of explosion only no one on his team knew that he knew. Nice and complicated.

_"Crucio!" _The shout confirmed Tony's new suspicions about this guy and also warned him to dodge the red flash of light aimed at him.

"What was that?!?" Ziva screamed her question. Tony didn't answer; he was too busy. He'd dropped his pistol as he dodged the curse but he wasn't worried about picking it up again, he was worried about drawing his wand from its hidden pocket in his jacket. He hadn't used this in two months. He hoped he wasn't too out of practise.

_"Expelliarmus!!!" _Tony screamed, hoping that he wasn't too rusty for the spell not to work. The yelp from the shadows and the sound of a wand hitting the concrete told him it still worked, he still had the magic gift. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _There was a louder thud as the now rock solid man hit the ground.

"Tony?!?" Ziva was understandably shocked.

Gibbs and McGee arriving saved Tony explaining…for now. Ignoring their questions Tony walked up to the frozen figure on the ground, his wand pointed at the guys throat. He was dressed all in black and had a mask on his face; so similar to how death eaters dressed Tony was worried. He'd have to contact the American Ministry if the guy did turn out to be one.

"DiNozzo. Something you'd like to tell us?" Gibbs asked, his voice that fake calm that made Tony so nervous he almost shook on the spot.

"Um, yeah Boss. Quick version…Magic's real and I have it and so does this guy. It er explains a lot," Tony mumbled nervously, "Don't worry, he can't move. I cast a um I cast a spell on him. He's temporarily paralysed." He looked down at his hand which held his wand, his grip as easy and as natural as it had been the day he graduated from the 'United States Academy Of Magic'.

"Cuff him McGee." Gibbs ordered, not looking away from Tony. The younger Agent tried to comply, getting the cuffs on one arm but he couldn't pull the other over to do the same.

"I can't Boss," he said finally. Tony bit his lip and mumbled the counter curse, flicking his wand at the guy who immediately began to shout and thrash, promising death for all of them. McGee had to use rather a lot of force to get the cuffs on him in the end. He could have done with a hand but Ziva still seemed to be in shock and Gibbs and Tony were having a bit of a staring match.

"Probie. Does the guy have a tattoo on his forearm?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…it's a weird one too," McGee answered.

"Skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth?" Tony asked. The man was shouting angrily, utter nonsense most of the time but very annoying, _"Silencio !" _The mans voice stopped but he still continued to try and shout, almost as creepy as the fact that it was Tony who had silenced the man.

"Yeah."

"Is it light or dark?" _Please say light please say light please say light please…_

"Dark."

"Shit!" Tony finally turned away from Gibbs, throwing his arms out in anger, "Shit! This is bad." The man was laughing silently now. "He's back, he's back. Oh shit oh shit he's back!"

"Who?" Gibbs finally asked. Tony spun around to face his Boss.

"The worst person you could ever imagine."

"Who Tony?" McGee asked.

"The Dark Lord."

A/N Ta-Da! What do you think? This is what comes of reading NCIS fanfics whilst watching Harry Potter. Or at least what happens when I do.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter novels are a cover story, turning fact into fiction to the put the muggles at ease

Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or Harry Potter, I'm merely…borrowing them.

Everything Changes. 

_Chapter One. _

Getting the suspect into the interrogation room was easy, his voice was still gone thanks to Tony so there was no screaming or shouting, just struggling. It was a nice change actually. Silence. They cuffed him to the chair and then left him alone, going into the observation room. The silence continued in there as everyone looked at Tony who looked slightly nervously back.

"Explain DiNozzo."

"Magic's real," Tony said quietly.

"We got that part," Ziva said sarcastically.

"Ok, well…who here has read the Harry Potter novels?"

"Be serious DiNozzo."

"I am Boss. Who here has read the Harry Potter novels? Come on, somebody has to have read them," Tony looked around at them and finally McGee nodded. "McGee, knew it would be you. Well the easiest way to explain this whole thing is that the books aren't fiction, they're fact."

"Not possible," McGee shook his head in his most determined way.

"Recognise these McGee?" Tony asked as he drew his wand once more. Thankfully there was no tech in the room yet so he was only spilling the beans to his team, "_Lumos._" The tip of his wand began to glow brightly. "_Lumos Maxima._" The whole room was filled with light. "_Nox._" The light disappeared. "_Wingarium Leviosa._" Gibbs coffee cup floated up into the air, did a lap of the room at Tony's command and then returned to it's place.

"Oh…Oh My God…" McGee gasped.

"The books are true stories not fiction. They're being published by a group of people who have been trying for years to get people to admit that Lord Vo-that the Dark Lord has returned. Of course the identities of the Order can't be seen by those who would wish them harm," Tony explained quickly.

"How?" Ziva asked.

"Spell."

"Oh right, sorry. Continue," the woman nodded and gestured with her hand.

"The Dark Lord has followers known as Death Eaters. They were black clothes, skull like masks and follower their Lords every disgusting order. They torture and kill people for fun, mainly muggles," Tony sighed, "That's you lot by the way, non-magic folk. Now the Dark Lord's reign of terror was at its height fifteen years ago. Everyone, in the Wizarding World at least, was terrified for their lives. And then he took on little Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. The rest is all in the books."

"Oh My God…" McGee repeated.

"Yeah," Tony looked nervously at his friends faces. "So now what?"

"We continue the investigation," Gibbs said calmly.

"I meant with me. Am I fired or under arrest or…" Tony winced as Gibbs raised his hand, ready to smack Tony's head. "Shutting up, continuing with the investigation. Oh but I'm going to have inform the American Ministry Of Magic about my blown cover and about the Death Eater. They like to know those things."

"Fine. But first take you're spell off him. I want to interrogate him," Gibbs ordered. Tony bit his lip worriedly, "What DiNozzo?"

"I wouldn't go in there without me Boss," he finally said slowly. Ziva and McGee stared at him wide eyed, "There are spells that don't require a wand. Only a handful of Witches and Wizards can do them but…well you can't tell just from looking at people who can do them. So you should have someone with magic with you and that's me."

There was a tense silence for a few moments before Gibbs finally nodded.

"Make your calls DiNozzo. You've got ten minutes."

"Yes Boss."

"American Ministry Of Magic, this is Paula speaking, how may I help you?"

"My names Tony DiNozzo. I need to report that my cover has been blown to my muggle co-workers. They aren't a threat. We've also caught a Death-Eater."

"How have you caught a Death Eater?"

"I work for NCIS and the Death Eater has been killing Navy Officers."

"Hold one moment please."

Tony grimaced as that awful hold music came on.

"Mr DiNozzo?"

"Yep, still here."

"A ministry official will be coming to speak to you and take over custody of the Death Eater. He will need to take your statement and will assess if you're co-workers need obliviating or can be trusted."

"Ah, well we might have to negotiate transferring the Death Eater but I'm sure we'll sort it out. When and how will they be arriving, I'm in the middle of a Muggle office at the moment."

"He will arrive in one hour by appropriate means."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day sir."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _

Hanging up his phone Tony turned and headed back towards the interrogation rooms, not looking forward to this interrogation at all.

A/N There we go. Next chapter…the interrogation!


End file.
